Nanahu (episode)
Nanahu (Embers) is the 16th episode of Season 5 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0, and 109th episode in the series. Synopsis Hawaii Five-0 investigate the work of an arsonist who's torching homes in Oahu with the team enlisting the help of an ATF agent. Danny and Amber go on a romantic getaway, but the trip is cut short when Amber's abusive ex-husband comes to town to take her back as Steve and Lou have a game of golf. Notes * Michelle Wie helps Steve with his golf swing. * Danny is treated at Tripler Army Medical after being stabbed. Steve rushes there when he finds out about it. Deaths * 2 Locals * Frank Simpson Quotes (Steve swings and slices his drive off the tee box - into the water) (Lou sighs) Lou Grover: Brother, you're playing what we like to call military golf. Left, right, left, right Steve McGarrett: What am I doing wrong? Lou Grover: Well, for starters, you're swinging like a gorilla. Don't you remember what I said in the parking lot? This is a game of finesse. The easier you swing, the further that little white ball goes. Steve McGarrett: Okay, that doesn't make any sense to me. Lou Grover: See if this makes sense. You see that little white thing way out there in the middle of the fairway? Steve McGarrett: Yes, Lou. Lou Grover: That's my ball. That's swinging easy. Now, where's your ball? I'll tell you where your ball is.. all the way at the bottom of that little pond. Partner, partner, listen. I'm just trying to help you, okay? Half the HPD is gonna be out here for that charity event next week, watching you tee off. Is that how you want to represent Five-O? (a golf cart drives up) Steve McGarrett: All right, all right. Lou Grover: All right, let's try it again. Michelle Wie: Hey, guys. Lou Grover: Hey (Lou does a double take at Michelle) Steve McGarrett: (ignorant of who Michelle is) Hi. Michelle Wie: Hi. How are you? Steve McGarrett: Good. How are you? Michelle Wie: Good. Lou Grover: Uh, Miss Wie, I know we're playing a little slow. We.. We'll pick it up. Michelle Wie: No, no, that's not the reason why I came over. You guys are fine. Steve McGarrett: You guys know each other? Lou Grover: Please ignore my ignorant friend. He just crawled out from under a rock this morning, with a driver in his hand. Steve McGarrett: What's the matter with you? Lou Grover: (star struck) I'm, um, uh Lou! Lou Grover. Michelle Wie: Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Michelle. Lou Grover: Yeah. This non-golfer here, that's Steve McGarrett. (Steve and Michelle talk over each other for the introductions) Steve McGarrett: Hi. How are you? I'm Steve. Michelle Wie: How you doing? Nice to meet you. Michelle Wie: If you don't mind, I just want to give you a tip. I just saw something from back there. Steve McGarrett: Oh, I would - yes, please. Lou Grover: By all means, yeah, especially if it's free. His motto is, "If it's for free, then it's for me." Please, go ahead. (Steve gives Lou a bit of the stink eye) Steve McGarrett: I'd.. I'd appreciate it. Thank you very much. Michelle Wie: Yeah, of course. I just saw from back there Steve McGarrett: Okay. Michelle Wie: maybe just want to go a little bit more behind, widen your stance a little bit. Steve McGarrett: Like, further away from the ball? Michelle Wie: Yeah, a little bit. Yeah. (Steve moves away from the ball widening his stance) Michelle Wie: Perfect. Just bend your knees. Steve McGarrett: How's that, yeah? Michelle Wie: Yep, great. Looks great. And then, now, just keep your head down, Steve McGarrett: Okay. Michelle Wie: keep your eyes on the ball and just swing through. Steve McGarrett: Okay, and swing through. Michelle Wie: Mm-hmm. (Steve swing and connects solidly) Lou Grover: What the hell? (Steve's ball lands in the fairway and passes Lous ball) Michelle Wie: Wow, see? You're a natural. (Lou just points to the ball mouthing "how?") Steve McGarrett: (laughing, pleased) Thank you. Michelle Wie: Of course. Steve McGarrett: Thank you very much. Michelle Wie: Thank you. Steve McGarrett: You're a, you're a great teacher. Have you ever thought about teaching golf? (Lou gets an incredulous look) Michelle Wie: Uh, you know what, if my current job doesn't work out, then I'll think about it. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, you should think about it. Michelle Wie: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: You're really good at it. Michelle Wie: Thank you. Steve McGarrett: Thank you. Michelle Wie: Have a good round, guys. Steve McGarrett: All right. Bye, Michelle. Michelle Wie: See you later. Bye. Steve McGarrett: Nice to meet you. Michelle Wie: Nice to meet you, too. (Michelle Wie goes back to her golf cart) (Lou waits for Michelle to get out of hearing range) Lou Grover: What do you mean, a teacher? Steve McGarrett: Huh? Lou Grover: You know who that is? That happens to be Michelle Wie. The LPGA 2014 U.S. Open champion. Steve McGarrett: (quietly - looking back at Michelle) Seriously?! Lou Grover: Yeah. Seriously. Steve McGarrett: Well, no wonder you were drooling, huh? Lou Grover: I wasn't drooling. I was just admiring how a professional golfer like that would take the time with a charity case like yourself. Steve McGarrett: I'm sorry, are you done? Because you see that little white ball out there on the fairway, that's much closer to the hole than your little white ball. It looks like it's getting lonely to me. (Steve's cellphone is ringing) Lou Grover: Do me a favor, answer that so I don't have to hear any more of this. (Steve answers the phone) Steve McGarrett: McGarrett. (Steve walks off the tee box, and points his driver handle to Michelle) Steve McGarrett: Thanks again. Michelle Wie: See you around. Steve McGarrett: Why is there nobody inside processing? Kono Kalakaua: Yeah about that... (scene change to inside the burned out house) (ATF Special Agent Kathy Millwood is looking over the wreckage) Steve McGarrett: (politely) Excuse me. (Steve is ignored) Steve McGarrett: (not so politely) Excuse me! ATF Agent Kathy Millwood: I thought I made myself very clear. Nobody comes in until I give the order. Now, back the hell up, don't touch anything, and have a nice day. Steve McGarrett: I will have a nice day as soon as you get your ass out of my crime scene. ATF Agent Kathy Millwood: Ah, you must be McGarrett. I heard you didn't play well with others. Samantha Grover: So, Dad, how was my driving? Lou Grover: Little mama, your driving has been outstanding. Although not quite as good as my driving. Off the tee, that is. Michelle Wie: Hey, don't hurt your shoulder patting yourself on the back, okay? (to Sam) Is he always like that? Samantha Grover: Only when my mom is not around. Lou Grover: Let's leave your mother out of this. Samantha Grover: Okay, well, Daddy, I don't understand. How can you have 20 less strokes than Uncle Steve and still be tied? Lou Grover: Because despite Uncle Steve having an LPGA Major-winning golf professional as a caddy, he still has a very large handicap in more ways than one. (quietly to Steve) It's easy putting. (Lou walks away to go to his ball closer to the hole) Danny Williams: (in the crowd up by the hole) Hey, buddy! Yo, if you ever play golf again, which you shouldn't, the idea is to get the ball close to this little, uh, pin thing. Steve McGarrett: That's my partner. (to Danny) Yeah, that's very funny; well done. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home resting. Danny Williams: Yeah, the.. the doctor thought it would be a good idea for me to come out, get some fresh air, and watch you humiliate yourself on the golfing course here. Michelle Wie: If these are your friends, I would hate to meet your enemies. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, tell me about it. Michelle Wie: Okay, I know it doesn't look like it, but it's a very, very makeable putt. You got this. Steve McGarrett: I got this? Michelle Wie: You got this. (Steve's cellphone rings) Steve McGarrett: Excuse me. (Steve looks at the caller id, makes an "oh crap" face and then answers it) Steve McGarrett: What? Lou Grover: condescendingly) Listen, I didn't want to shout this out and embarrass you in front of all these folks, but, uh, would you mind if I just make this little short putt to win it before you miss yours? Steve McGarrett: Knock yourself out. Lou Grover: All right. (Lou looks at the lie of the ball and the lay of the green to the hole) Lou Grover: Here we go. (Lou lines up his putt.... and falls short) Steve McGarrett: Excuse me again. (Steve pulls out his cellphone) Lou Grover: I thought you said it broke away from the water? (Lou's cellphone rings and he answers it) Lou Grover: What do you want? Steve McGarrett: cheerful) Oh, hey, buddy. (sarcastically) Listen, uh, from way back here it was hard for us to tell, but did that go in? (Lou growls, hangs up and throws the phone away) Lou Grover: All right. (Lou taps in his putt and then makes his way back to Steve) Michelle Wie: This is it. Last hole, last putt. You make this, you win. Steve McGarrett: No pressure, right? Michelle Wie: No, no pressure. You got this. Lou Grover: Any time you're ready, Tiger. Steve McGarrett: I got this. Michelle Wie: Okay, just visualize the ball falling into the cup. Lou Grover: Yes, just visualize the trophy falling into my hands. Michelle Wie: Don't listen to him, just.. just focus. You got this. Steve McGarrett: Just focus. Falling into the cup. (Steve gets that laser focus going and hits his putt) (view from the hole watching the golf ball make its way up to the cup) Chin Ho Kelly: Uh-huh. Lou Grover: No (ball in line and getting closer to the cup) Chin Ho Kelly: Uh-huh! Lou Grover: Oh, hell, no! The Crowd: Oh! (fade to black) ''(but we hear the putt sink) Trivia * Jorge Garcia and Masi Oka is credited, but do not appear. * Melina Kanakaredes from Providence and CSI: NY made her guest appearance as Special Agent Kathy Millwood. |- |Kathy Millwood |Melina Kanakaredes | |- |Michelle Wie |Herself | |- |Frank Simpson |David Hoflin | |- |Meka Lono |Melissa Paulo | |- |Dr. Isaac Cornett |Peter Roberts | Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 5 (2010)